


Nightfall on Jakku (Rey/Reader)

by kolentine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Rey - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, rey x reader - Freeform, rey/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolentine/pseuds/kolentine





	Nightfall on Jakku (Rey/Reader)

It starts out pretty innocently. You and Rey sit by each other on her bed, kissing. Your hands cupped her face, then her back. She ran her hands up and down your spine, sending shivers through every nerve in your body. Your hands drift towards her midsection, then to her chest. You squeeze her small breasts lightly. They feel soft in your hands. Rey drew back from your lips. You realize now that your position has been gradually lowering and now Rey is straddling you. She reaches down and pulls off her shirt.  
The bright moonlight shows you every beautiful inch of her chest. She now sits over you with only her pants on, her hair still tied up in her signature three buns. She still wears her arm wraps, but they have begun to sink in her distracted state of minds. You can see the contrast of her tan line peeking out on her arms. Rey leans down and you begin making out again. Her lips are soft and her warmth on top of you is comforting in the cold desert night.  
As you are kissing, Rey begins to rock her hips slowly on your crotch. Her face pulls away from yours and she whispers, as if it is some sort of surprise,  
"You're hard."  
Rey sits up on her knees and slides her pants off. The white light drifting in through the window now makes her appear like some sort of goddess bathing in the moonlight. Your stomach swirls as she brings her hands up in a stretch and slowly pushes them down across her body, across her nipples, down either side of her navel, and finally converging of her dark patch of pubes. She still appears to you as a goddess as she leans down and unbuttons and unzips your pants. Rey pulls your erect penis out of your boxers and smiles. She slides down the bed so that her face is right on your crotch. She places your cock in her mouth. Her eyes close as she slowly bobs her head on your cock. Her buns bounce up and down as she increases the speed. She looks up and makes eye contact with you. She stops at the tip of your penis. She swirls her tongue around on your head before she sits up and scoots closer towards you.  
Rey, once again straddling you on her knees, starts rubbing her pussy across the head of your penis. You can feel her wetness on your cock. She slips your penis inside of her and begins riding.  
She bounces up and down on top of you, fondling her chest with one hand. She lets out a soft sound, not quite a moan, but it is the sound of pleasure. Soon enough, Rey picks up the pace. She takes heavy breaths now. She begins moaning. She slows down and bites her lip as she rocks back and forth. Rey speeds up again. She lets out squeaks and moans between sharp breaths.  
"Oh, oh! I think... I'm cumming, I'm-" Rey's words are interrupted as her vagina squeezes down on your dick. Her body quakes. She lets out a continuous, low moan. "Did you cum?" She asks. You shake your head no.  
You slowly stroke your dick as Rey returns to her previous position with her head over your cock. She begins blowing you again. It doesn't take long for you to cum. Rey notices your legs tense up and withdraws. She closes her eyes and sits her face just over your tip, mouth open. Your cum shoots right onto her face, landing in her buns, on her face, and in her mouth. She giggles.


End file.
